


Leather

by carriedawayfromhome



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Leather Kink, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriedawayfromhome/pseuds/carriedawayfromhome
Summary: Leather jacket, leather seats, leather collar.





	Leather

The leather seats beneath me squeak as my shins rub back and forth, the seat getting wet as the heat from the two bodies on them starts to rub off. I turn to look at the windows, foggy, the cold air outside a leap from the warm temperatures inside this car. He suggested it, driving to an emptypark in the middle of the night, lights off, the danger of being caught spurring us on.

When Calum and I had first started dating he was very inquisitive, wanted to know the in’s and out’s about me immediately. He wanted to know what made me tick, what made me smile and what made me shiver. I liked that about him, how much he wanted to get to know the people around him, he wanted there to be no secrets, no surprises, he wanted to be equipped with the knowledge of the other person, shall the moment arise that he would need to use said information. 

One of the many things Calum found out about me was my thirst for leather. It was casually brought up in a conversation about kinks, what gets you off or better yet, what gets you there quickest. I casually answered that the feeling of leather on my skin makes my insides melt and my hands tremble. At the time he laughed it off, though with a very mischievous look in his eyes.

Fast forward to now and we’re in his Dad’s car, leather seats adorned, he’s wearing his leather jacket and a leather cuff is secured around my neck, a chain attached to his hand if needed. He’s inside me, no time waisted and I feel myself getting light headed at the feeling surrounding all my senses.

We had just been relaxing at home, enjoying each other’s company when Calum, as usual, had started to let his hands wander over anywhere he could reach from his position next to me. We like to play a game where if the other person wants to start something, the other has to hold out, see how long either can take it. As I was doing just that, ignoring him, letting him get riled up slowly. Letting him touch and caress every part of me, not letting him know that his touch was enough to make the heat between my legs throb.

He didn’t want to play the game tonight though, he wanted something dangerous, an adventure. His usual caresses stopped and instead of letting me come to him he had reached over, my chin in his hand and had forced me to look at him, _let’s go, _he had whispered to me, though with enough desire in it to make my stomach flip.

He had demanded I take off my underwear off, keeping all other clothing on and that’s when he pulled out the collar to place around my neck, only then had I realised what kind of night this might turn out to be.

He had pulled me to the car, but not his usual car parked in the garage, no, it was the car parked on the street, the car he was borrowing from his Dad for the weekend. We had taken a road trip only the day before, the leather seats on my bare thighs had elicited something deep inside me and after we had gotten home, Calum had tied me up and had his way with me.

We only drove for about five minutes, the last four had me with Calum’s cock in my mouth, him roughly holding on to my hair, sinking me down as far as I could take it, my gag reflex causing my eyes to sting and my hands to grip harshly onto his thighs, but the groaning from above me was enough for me to hold out, knowing it would be well worth it. The car had stopped and he let go fo my hair, coming up for a long breath of air, my lips swollen and saliva covering my chin.

There was nothing else said before he had tugged on my collar, straddling him quickly as I lined him up before sinking down, hands braced on either side of his head. 

He pulls at my hair, bringing me back to reality, my head is pulled as far back as it can go, my mouth agape. I feel fingers enter my mouth and I suck eagerly, my eyes fixed on the inner ceiling of the car. The humidity in the car is making my head feel foggy and I let my body be taken over by the pleasure erupting inside of me. Calum is whispering to me, telling me everything he knows I love to hear. How good he feels, how good I make him feel and how hot it is with his collar wrapped around my neck. I hum in agreement, my neck starting to hurt from being pulled back with force, but I let him control me, I let him use my body. My body is his.

His large hands come up to straighten me up and I see stars in my vision, he holds my head with one hand, the other still on my hips, forcing me up and down in a steady rhythm. He kisses me hard, feverishly as I start to feel myself get closer. I let my hands travel up and down his leather jacket, my skin prickling at the sensation, my nipples hard underneath my shirt. I grab his hand, placing it on my breast, letting him know I need attention there and he doesn’t hesitate, lifting my shirt up to my collarbones, leaning down to take the light pink bud into his lips, swirling his tongue around, the feeling making my head swirl.

My own pleasure is building up quickly, my movements starting to become sloppy with my mind focused elsewhere, though Calum makes sure to keep me steady, holding tightly onto me, guiding me up and down. I close my eyes and lose myself to the sounds that echo in the car, Calum’s heavy breathing and sharp intakes of breath, the sound of the leather on leather and the loud whine that escapes my body as my climax washes over me, my head lolling forward onto Calum’s shoulder. 

He holds me there, hands securely around me, I let him continue to rock into my body, eventually letting his own climax wash over him as he finishes inside me, both of us holding each other in the humid car.

A sudden breeze sweeps over my neck, my damp skin tickling as goosebumps arise over me. Calum has wound down the window enough to let in some air, allowing us both to let our breathing return to normal. I leave light kisses on his neck, letting my nose nuzzle into his skin, breathing in his smell, exhaling deeply and smiling into his skin.


End file.
